Harry Blacklight
by blankk123
Summary: Xavier Potter is hailed as the savior of Wizarding Britain. But of course that' not true, it was truly his older brother Hadrian Potter who defeated him. Now neglected and forgotten by his parents for his younger brother Hadrian leaves home. Now wandering muggle London on his last legs Hadrian happens upon a woman. Our story begins years after that encounter. (Harem Story)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, that rite is reserved for one J.K. Rowling**

_Italic=whisper_

Prologue

A burning village. Quiet. The only sound heard is the crackle of the flames and the occasional building collapsing. It's unnervingly peaceful. Of course, this entire fiasco is suspicious because it's a burning village, yet there is no screaming of citizens. Of course, looking closer one can see many corpses littered around the quaint burning village. Either burnt to a crisp or malled brutally with a variety of injuries.

Another question is then asked, who may have caused those injuries and how did the fire start? Simply put is the man smoking a cigarette while sitting on the steps to a crumbled, burning church atop a hill overlooking the chaotic yet peaceful atmosphere. His appearance is strange of course. Wearing black aviators with pitch-black hair reflecting no light, tied into a pony-tail with a single lock colored blood red, and with a single silver lock of hair falling over his aristocratic face with bright, blood-red eyes that seemed to leave a neon trail behind them whenever they moved. 2 small white horns jutting out of his forehead directly above his eyes and long shiny-black feathered wings that seemed to absorb the light that was directed at them. He was tall, 6'5, with a black leather trench coat that went down to his calves with a lime green belt in its loop. He had two golden deagles in his pockets with a katana on his back. Dressed in a white dress shirt and blood-red accented royal purple vest with black dress pants with 2 regular belts and some shiny black boots to finish his threatening look. Yet the vibe he gave off was not one of danger, but one of boredom and curiosity. Then he spoke his first words in a deep, but smooth and pleasant voice. "Wonder what's for dinner."

_Click, clack, click, clack_. The sound of footsteps rung throughout the long desolate hallway. The owner of such footsteps is a beautiful lady. With long wavy black hair that billowed behind her after every step she took and tantalizingly deep-blood-red lips that were pulled into a happy smile. She had a body of a goddess with exceptionally large breasts and an hourglass figure with long, slender legs. She was dressed in a black, sparkly one-piece dress that went down a little past her thighs and sparkly, red heels. She continued to walk up to the large doors and opened them. With which we are then greeted with a confusing sight.

It was a giant dining hall/throne room with several large long tables spread throughout the room with many different people and creatures sitting at them, eating and drinking and having a good time. Then there was a rather small throne up on top of a platform with a couple of stairs leading up to it. The throne was made of obsidian, with gold bordering the edges of the chair, but with blood-red cushions on the back and seat of the throne and a royal purple fabric covering the walls of the arms of the chair on the inside. The throne aside that hall was great with its large windows letting in sunlight and the walls having golden accents with blood-red and royal purple patterns covering the walls and pillars around the room and many golden chandeliers with many varieties of gems adorning them. But what makes the sight confusing is the man from before, sitting on the throne making an angry face between bites of food a small girl was feeding him while in his lap while he was reading a letter in his hands.

The small girl in the man's lap had long, straight blonde hair with blood-red eyes like the woman and the man from before. She was dressed in a gothic dress and had the body of a 10-year-old girl, but seemingly was much older with the face void of emotion while she fed the man, yet she still seemed happy and content without voicing it.

Walking up to the man the woman asked him in a sultry voice," What's wrong Hadrian?" while going behind him and putting his head between her breasts. "Damn wizards fucked up this ti-hmph!." the now-named man Hadrian responded with a low growl, slightly baring his sharp canines before he got interrupted when the little woman shoved a spoon full of cereal in his mouth."Dumbledore has stupidly made a magically binding contract linked to master in an attempt to find him by making him go to Hogwarts as to not lose his magic. Despicable." the little girl finished for Hadrian in a quiet voice, clearly agitated at the man Dumbledoor for doing this to her master.

"How do you know he isn't lying?","Master can feel the contract, it's bound to his core so it's pretty obvious.","Can he remove it?","Not without causing a magical backlash that would decimate the planet.","So the solution?","Have him go to Hogwarts and figure out how to fix it without the world imploding.","But aren't _THEY THERE_!","Yes, but master doesn't care, he is just angry about Dumbledoor making him potentially able to kill us if he fucks up and messes up the contract.","So when are we going to Hogwarts?","Now"," And what about clothing and other things?",We can get them later.","Then let's go!","Master?". "I'm so gonna kill that old, meddling, manipulative, senile, goat fucking geyser!"," I expected as much.", both of the girls finished in an exasperated sigh as the conversation ended as they all got transported to the front of Hogwarts.

The Hall was dead quiet. Harry Potter's name had just come out of the goblet. A boy who ran away from home at age 7, and had never been seen again, the brother of the boy who lived, who had been thrown aside and forgotten, was just announced worthy enough to be a champion, without being in either school or even being known to still be breathing on this godforsaken rock of a planet. Then a letter was shot out of the goblet and was sent flying to god knows where. Presumably one former Harry Potter. Finally, someone spoke up. "Well, what a surprise." Dumbledore spoke in a nervous, but barely hidden excited voice, "Well that about sums up the choosing of the champions, students you may now go back to your dorms or wherever you are staying tonight, and have an amazing night of rest as so to be ready for the next day!" Dumbledore said trying to dismiss everyone, but no one moved, they were all still silent.

Wondering why Dumbledore looked around and found a silently crying Lily Potter with her face in her hands, and Sirius Black with a face of rage pointed at Dumbledore and James Potter as he comforted Lily with Remus cleaning up her plate of food. It stayed like this for far too long, before the Great Halls doors were flung wide open. There stood Hadrian with one of the women on either of his sides. With his hands in his pockets, a cigarette in his mouth, and his sunglasses on with his head down he said in a barely suppressed rage. "Dumbledore." Silence. "Yee-ss"," I'm gonna rip your wrinkly balls off and force-feed them to you through your crooked ass nose if you don't tell me how to get rid of the contract.", Hadrian finished, looking up at the old man. Taking his glasses off and staring him down, he slowly walked up to him, "Do I need to repeat myself, TELL ME HOW TO GET RID OF THE DAMN CONTRACT, YOU OLD FUCK!". Grabbing him by the robes and lifting him into the air with one hand while the other hovered near his groin."I got the balls to do it gramps, but I'm not sure you will once I'm done with you if you don't tell me how to fix it." Finally getting ahold of himself after almost having a heart attack Dumbledore responded in a shaky voice,"A-a-a-l-l-l you hav-v-ve to do is par-rticipat-t-te-e in the tr-r-i-i wizard-d tournament for-r-r al-l-l of the event-s-s." He dropped him unceremoniously back into his chair. "Then you better haul ass and get me and my girls the best FUCKIN room in this damn castle to stay in for the time being, _Do I make myself clear!","Yes, Harry.","_MY NAMES NOT THAT WANKER ass NAME HARRY ITS HADRIAN, AND YOU ADDRESS ME AS MR. BLACKLIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE, GOT IT!","Yes-s-s sirr-r-r.","Good.".

Finally finished, Hadrian walked back to the two girls, now known as his. "Come now, Ruby, Violet, let's check out this HOGSMEAD while we wait for our room to be ready.", Hadrian said in a surprisingly calm and satisfied voice."Lead the way master/Hadrian."

"Harr-r-r-y-y-y?"

Pov: Hadrian

"Harr-r-r-y-y-y?". That insufferable name again, why won't peopl-. I stop. As I turn around I notice who said it. My biological mother. Wow, she let herself go after I left didn't she. '_**Still hot though'**_. A voice in my head says, gotta agree with it, she is smoking. Wonder what I got to do to get her into my harem. Heh, heh, heh, this might turn out nicely, I could pick up a bunch of girls here, let's hope there are some interesting ones here. "Names, not Harry miss, its Hadrian," I say in a pleasant tone with a smile on my face. Weird, I don't resent her. Ahh, who cares, I wanna get her in with me anyways."Har-Hadrian, don't you remember me, I'm your mother.". Shit, she thinks I still think of her as my mom. "Oh I remember you Lily, but you're not the one I recognize as my mother, not enough pleasant memories with you to recognize you as such," I say with a sorry and gentle tone," I would still love to be friends with you though, you are still my biological mother after all." Sweet smile, YES!, perfect she still likes me. I see her face go from on the verge of tears too deep depression to a bright gleeful hope. Perfect come to papa. "I would love that Hadrian."

Pov: Third Person

"Then I'll be seeing you around. Let's go, girls, I heard Hogsmeade has a famous joke shop, and I want to check it out." As they leave the Great Hall, Dumbledore regains his mojo and addresses everyone. "Well now that things have truly be wrapped up, lets all now retire for the night and start tomorrow anew!", he says shakily as he walked hastily off to his office to set up room arrangements for Mr. Blacklight and his girls, fearing the wrath of the demon boy he unknowingly invited into his school for a year. But Dumbledore wasn't the only one thinking about the demon boy with feathery wings.

Pov: Unknown

UUUhhhhh!, that power, the dominance, the courage, it got her nether regions burning with EXCITEMENT! Uhhhhhh, Hadrian Blacklight, my mate, I can't wait to be all yours!

Pov: Unknown

"Did you see that Daphne, he just threatened to shove Dumbledore's balls through his nose, THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN BRITAIN! THAT WAS SO BADASS! HADRIAN BLACKLIGHT, WHAT A TURN ON!","TRACEY!, DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, AND HE IS NOT IN THE FIRST PLACE!," Oh don't lie, Daphne, I say the way you blushed at him when he did his little show!","SHUT UP TRACEY!"

Pov: Unkown

You have a lot of wackspurts Mr. Blacklight, interesting, I should probably give her a protection charm for those.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, that rite is reserved for one J.K. Rowling**

_Italic=whisper_

**Inner thoughts = bold**

Chapter 1

Pov: Sirius

"Lily?" I asked in a confused tone. The woman had gone through so many emotions to finally end up on incredible happiness. "Yes, Sirius?", "You look happy, your lost son just showed up and told you he didn't see you as his mother, how are you happy?!". I am so confused, Hadrian just appeared out of nowhere, incredibly pissed at Dumbledore, and then threatened him with his own balls. "He may not see me as his mother, but he said he wanted to be my friend, which is good enough for me," she finished with a sigh of happiness, "Just as long as he doesn't hate me I can die happy." She finished quietly, thinking of the good times soon to come. "Whatever makes you happy Lily." Remus chipped in finally, "But I think you should be wary of Hadrian, those wings, horns, teeth, sharp fingernails, those strange eyes. They are all obvious signs he's not human, or only partly, and is potentially dangerous.", "Thanks for the warnings Remus, but Hadrian would never hurt me.", "Of course." Remus finished with before walking off to presumably go to bed. "My only worries now," Lily said hesitantly, "Is how James and Xavier will act.", "Ohhh yeah that might be a problem with Hadrian threatening their lord and savior, dumbfuck.", "SIRIUS, _DON'T SAY THAT, WHAT IF SOMEONE HEARD.",_ "Whatever, it's getting late Lily, you should go to bed.", "Of course, goodnight Sirius.", "Night Lily." They both finished their conversation walking off to their rooms in the castle.

The next morning in the Gryffindor Common Room

Pov: Xavier Potter

"How is he your brother Xavier, he looked like a dangerous dark creature of some kind, AND he threatened Dumbledore!", Ron yelled about next to me, "I KNOW!, that bastard has had mom crying over him for years and now he shows up like he owns the place, threatens Dumbledore, is obviously dark, AND mom is all the suddenly better now even though he said she wasn't his mother!, I'M GONNA TEACH THAT ASSHOLE A LESSON!". Sounds of approval ring throughout the Gryffindor common room after my announcement. All the boys cheered him on and the girls promised him fun nights later that night. **Can't wait.** I thought. I'm gonna show this asshole who's boss, and take those two girls from him when he realizes who's stronger and hotter. **Let's hope he's at breakfast.**

At the Great Hall

Pov: Third Person

Breakfast in the Great Hall was now in full swing with all the students from the three schools now eating their share of the morning sustenance. When (ALL OF THE SUDDEN) the Great Halls door opened to show Hadrian and the girls from last night standing in the doorway, gazing around the room. When (ALL OF THE SUDDEN) Xavier Potter shot up from his seat. "Hadrian not Harry right," Xavier said in an angry tone. "Yeah, what's it to you kid.", "Of course you don't recognize me, I'm your BIOLOGICAL brother, just in case you don't think of me as your brother." At this point, the entire Hall was silent while watching the two interact. "What's your problem, your clearly angry about something.", "OF COURSE IM ANGRY, YOU BARGE INTO MY SCHOOL, ACT LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE, THREATEN DUMBLEDORE, YOUR OBVIOUSLY SUPER DARK, AND YOU TELL MOM SHE ISN'T EVEN YOUR MOM AFTER SHES BEEN CRYING OVER YOU FOR YEARS!", "Ok so.", "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, WHEN I WIN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE HOGWARTS AND NEVER COME BACK, AND IF YOU WIN SOMEHOW, THEN I'LL GIVE UP MY SPOT AS LORD POTTER TO YOU!", "Cool, I accept, when are we doing this thing.", "RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!", "Ok."

After a little set up a stage was ready for them to duel on. "Dumbledore is this even allowed?" asked a scared Lily, she didn't want to lose Hadrian again. "It is fine, they aren't making this duel official so there will be no consequences," Dumbledore reassured Lily. "Sign this please," Hadrian asked Xavier, "This is a document making the duel official, so there is no backing out of the rewards and losses.", "Ok!". As Xavier signed the document Dumbledore choked on his own spit, while Lily paled. "Now we need a ref, Violet." ," Of course master, get in your starting positions, OK, take your three steps, good, now START." Xavier spun as fast as he could and sent a couple of stunners at Hadrian's back, as he still hasn't turned. **YES! TO EASY WEAKLING!** Xavier yelled in his head before he felt a great pain in his left knee. "GAAAH!", "Heh, heh, you know with all the hype around you Potter, I half expected you to last more than a few shots, it seems I was wrong." Xavier had looked down after finishing screaming to see the entire lower half of his leg had been blown off, blood covering anything in the area around said missing leg. That was currently being juggled by Hadrian in front of him. "M-m-mons-t-e-r!" Xavier said quietly. "You said I was a dark wizard did you not, you should have expected something like this and acted accordingly. '' Hadrian said in a bored tone, leaning down to get eye level with Xavier, "This is when you surrender because of how outclassed you realize you are.", Hadrian finished softly, "_Or do I need to blow off the other to get my point across."_ He finished in a low whisper. Scared shitless Xavier made the right choice, "I-I sur-r-rend-d-der-r!" the broken boy finished with before falling to the ground and cried his eyes out while grabbing his stump leg.

"The victor is master," Violet said before grabbing onto Hadrian's hand, "I'm horny, let's go have sex now.", "I'm sorry my little flower but I feel like we should save that for a little later, I have some things I want to talk to some people about," Hadrian said, before lifting her onto his shoulders, "I'll let you steer me to make up for it.", "Thank you master,", "Of course my little flower." Hadrian finished with a charming smile, "Now let's collect our winnings."

Everyone in the hall finally looked towards the crying boy on the floor after observing the two's interaction, cringing at the sex part. "Stop whining like a little bitch and man up, you lost to someone infinitely more powerful than you, so what." Hadrian said to Xavier, bending down and wandleslly and silently casting an incendio on his stump. Then surprisingly, Xavier sat up with tears in his eyes and spat in his face. "Li-i-ke I'd-d-d los-s-e-e too-o someone like you-u!" This caused most Hogwarts students to cheer for their favorite savior. "I'll defeat you and show everyone how strong I am-GAH! Xavier screamed out in pain again when Hadrian ripped off the rest of his leg with his bare hand. "That was a threat wasn't it Potter, so what I did was just self-defense wasn't it?" Hadrian said with a dangerous smile while everyone in the Hall screamed at the mutilation this time, there were no screams last time due to the shock but this really set everyone off.

Many students and some teachers pulled their wands out and pointed them at Hadrian. He laughed, "You all couldn't kill me even if you tried!". Suddenly all of their wands were out of their hands and back in their pockets. "The first time I mutilated Xavier here, was during a duel so it was perfectly legal, the second time was out of self-defense, so I have done nothing wrong here today." Hadrian stated matter of factly, "Now how about we clean all this up and go back to eating our breakfasts, yes." he said with a dangerous smile towards Dumbledore. "Yy-yes of course, someone take Mr. Potter to the infirmary fast and everyone can go back to eating their breakfast. I'll clean this all up in a jiffy!" Dumbledore said dismissing any and all other words many had wanted to say.

"Now that that is all done and dealt with, would you two like to eat some breakfast, I know you two must be famished," Hadrian asked both of his girls. Agreeing Hadrian started to look for a table to sit at or really looking for the first table he sees with a pretty lady at it. Walking over to the Slytherin table and waving his hand to transform a part of the bench at the table into his throne back at his palace, with one smaller looking one next to his. Of course, they were sitting right across from two pretty girls that had caught Hadrian's eye while surveying the tables. Taking a seat in his throne with Ruby on his left in the smaller throne while Violet sat in his lap like usual. Hadrian immediately engaged in conversation with the two beauties in front of him. "So, who might you two be?" Hadrian asked the two across from him. "Mmy-y name is Tracey Davis Mr. Blacklight!" Tracey said nervously. "And my name is Daphne Greengrass, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Blacklight," Daphne said with a head nod towards him. "Oh, don't worry about the formalities, please, call me Hadrian.", "As you wish," Daphne replied coldly. "Don't worry about her, she's just shy and all, the Greengrass' are a pureblood family so she has been highly sought after by other purebloods who want her for her looks." "T-Tracey, don't tell him that.". "It's perfectly fine Miss Greengrass, it is only natural that beauty such as your be so highly sought after, it cannot be helped," Hadrian said with a charming smile. "Now, how about we spend this time to get to know each other better, Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis," Hadrian said, with a slightly suggestive tone that neither of the girls picked up on.


End file.
